Many electronic devices operate in multiple modes of operation, with one of modes usually being a low power mode intended to reduce power consumption. Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state hybrid drives, and solid state drives, may receive power from a host power supply, which can reside in a desktop or laptop computer or be a standalone power supply, for example. The host may at times indicate to the data storage device that it should go into a low power mode. In many situations, power circuitry inside such an electronic device needs to be able to transition the device into a low power mode that consumes as little power as possible, and quickly transition out of the low power mode if needed.